The present invention relates to a lighted display panel system which may be utilized in an exhibit booth or other form of lighted display or advertising. The system includes lighted display apparatus, connection bars, connection rods, and a buss bar which combine to minimize the space requirements typically associated with exhibit booths or display advertising.